tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satomi Asakusa
"Just trust me on this, I promise I won't let you down." - Mythical Mew Mew Satomi Asakusa (浅草 さとみ) is a major character in Mythical Mew Mew and Ame's love interest. Appearance Satomi is a fair skinned girl with strawberry blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail with a white ribbon and blue eyes. Her school uniform is a blue blazer over a white shirt with a red tie and a black skirt. Personality Satomi is an intelligent, quick thinking girl with a penchant for problem solving. Her selfless tendencies have led to her neglecting herself. She's dedicated to being a role model for younger students, and holds herself to high standards. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew à La Carte (TBA) Relationships Satoru Asakusa Despite their multitude of differences, Satomi and Satoru remain close. Satomi dearly appreciates her brother's attempts to help her relieve stress, no matter how unorthodox they may be. Rieko Asakusa Satomi cares deeply for her younger sister and often has to remind herself to step back and let Rieko handle things by herself so she isn't constantly relying on her siblings. Ame Momose Initially, Satomi's conversations with Ame consisted of small talk, suggestions of clubs Ame could join, or requests for Ame to pass something along to Miki regarding the Literary Club. Over time the two grew close and began spending time together and talking outside of school. Kyoho Aitani Satomi tries not to believe all the rumors about 'The Demon Girl of Sakura Daiichi', but after witnessing just how unempathetic and uncaring Kyoho can be, Satomi is beginning to understand how she earned the moniker. Suguri Akamura Satomi didn't get the best first impression of Suguri and is concerned by her violent behavior and almost nonexistent fuse. Etymology Satomi is a common Japanese name with several meanings, such as 'hometown beauty' or 'wise beauty'. Asakusa is made up of two kanji. Asa, which means 'shallow' and Kusa, which translates to 'grass'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Serena Anderson *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Serena Asakusa *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Zhì-Měi QiǎnCǎo (浅草智美, ''QiǎnCǎo Zhì-Měi) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Zi-Méih CínCóu (浅草智美, CínCóu Zi-Méih) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Hye-Mi Seon (선혜미, ''Seon Hye-Mi) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Satomi Asakusa *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Satomi Asakusa Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Serena Anderson *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Satomi Asakusa *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Serena Anderson *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Serena Anderson *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Serena Anderson *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Serena Anderson *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Serena Anderson *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Serena Anderson *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Serena Anderson Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Serena Anderson *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Serena Anderson *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Satomi Asakusa *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Serena Anderson (Season 1) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Serena Anderson Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Serena Asakusa Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Erica Schroeder *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Gea Riva *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Yǎjīng Zhān (詹雅菁, ''Zhān Yǎjīng) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Yúnfūng Lòh (羅婉楓, Lòh Yúnfūng) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Eun-Ah Kim (김은아, ''Kim Eun-Ah) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Arunee Nanthiwat (อรุณี นันทิวาส) *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Julie Lund *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Michaela Antoniou (Μιχαέλα Αντωνίου) *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Priscila Ferreira *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Cristina Hernandez *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Judit Wégner *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Fanny Bloc *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Jadranka Pejanović *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Eti Castro *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Claudia Gaiolas (Season 1) Solange Santos (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Laura Nezha Trivia * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Eli Ayase from Love Live! * She has the same English voice actress as Bridget Verdant from Mew Mew Power. * Satomi initially had red hair, then blonde hair. * Satomi is part American and French. * Her last name used to be Asano Gallery Satomi School.png|Satomi's School Uniform Satomi Casual.png|Satomi's Casual Clothes Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Supporting Characters